As computer technology advances, users can connect to the internet through a computer to obtain network information or transmit documents, and thus the internet has become one of the necessary resources required by individuals or companies in our daily life. In view of the development of the aforementioned network technologies, a socket connector of a computer host is provided for installing and connecting a network plug connector, and the socket connector of the network is mainly divided into two types, respectively: Registered Jack-11 (RJ-11) plug connector generally used as a connector for connecting a telephone line to a modem, so that the computer can perform network operations through the modem and the telephone line; and Registered Jack-45 (RJ-45) plug connector generally used in an UTP local area network system.
However, the RJ-11 plug connector and the RJ-45 plug connector have similar appearances and different specifications, wherein the RJ-45 plug connector is slightly larger than the RJ-11 plug connector and users often misidentify them or plug the smaller RJ-11 plug connector into the RJ-45 connector, so that conductive terminals of the RJ-45 plug connector are improperly compressed by the R-11 plug and deformed. As a result, the plug connector cannot be used anymore.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the inventor of the present invention provides a socket connector using the guide piece of the socket connector to guide the default RJ-45 plug connector to be inserted into the docking space by the structural design of the anti-misinsertion component and the combination of the insulating base and the shielding casing, and the stop piece of the socket connector can prevent an insertion of a non-adaptive RJ-11 plug connector to prevent a plug connection of a different specification from being inserted into the docking space, so as to achieve the effects of preventing a mis-insertion of a non-adaptive plug and protecting conductive terminals of the socket connector.